Ben 10 Omniverse - Black Panther Chronicles
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Having grown up as the Prince of Wakanda and the successor to the Black Panther, young Benjamin has always wanted to do more for the world. Both for the people of Wakanda, and those beyond its borders. One day, when an alien girl crash lands on Earth and he stops an alien invasion, he sees that his time has come to rise... as the new Black Panther!


_**I suppose you can consider this a triple crossover of sorts. It's main categories are Ben 10 and Teen Titans, but I've decided to also include Marvel's Black Panther in this story as well. I couldn't help myself! Black Panther and Teen Titans seem like two worlds that would go great together! I'm a little conflicted on a couple of things, but one of them I think you're going to like. For now, read on and I hope you enjoy.**_

_***I don't own Ben 10, Black Panther, or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Titans - GO!" = normal speech

'_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!' = someone's thoughts_

"**Wakanda forever!" = someone yelling**

* * *

_**Prologue - The Story of Wakanda**_

* * *

Night has fallen on the hidden country of Wakanda in the continent of Africa, and in the palace of the royal family, King T'Challa is in the middle of putting his only child to sleep for the night. Unlike most children, who would make a big fuss about not wanting to go to bed, this boy is actually quite mellow and willing to follow the instructions of his parents.

The boy does not have the same dark skin and black hair as most people in Wakanda have written into their genetics, nor does he have the usual brown eyes. Instead, he has white skin that has a light tan due to spending so much time outside, brown hair that is lightly tousled, and green eyes. The boy is currently laying down in his rather large bed his room in the palace. The bed itself is a king size bed with a headboard that resembles a rare black jaguar. Even his sheets and covers have jaguar spot prints.

"Good night, my son. Tomorrow is a brand new day for us all. And you have much to learn about Wakanda and its people if you are to become king one day." T'Challa said to his son.

"Baba?" the boy said with tired eyes.

"Yes my son?"

"Will you tell me a story?"

T'Challa chuckled, remembering how he had asked his father to do the same when he himself was a child. And he has a feeling he knows just what story his son wants to hear. But he asked anyway.

"Which one?"

T'Challa's son closed his eyes as he fought the urge to go to sleep right then and there.

"The story of home. How it came to be."

Knowing this story by heart, T'Challa pulled up a chair and sat next to his son's bed. He looked out the window at the starry sky as he got lost in his own memories of the story of Wakanda.

"Millions of years ago, a meteorite made of Vibranium, the strongest substance in the universe, struck the continent of Africa affecting the plant life around it."

As T'Challa began to tell the story, his son could already practically see the events play out as though he was living out the events as they happened. And to the ten year old child, it was both thrilling and terrifying.

"_And when the time of men came, five tribes settled on it and called it Wakanda. The tribes lived in constant war with each other until one day a warrior shaman received a vision from the Panther Goddess, Beste, who lead him to the Heart-Shaped Herb: a plant that granted him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts."_

The lad could see in his imagination the warrior shaman meeting a giant panther with glowing blue eyes, watching as she lead him to a heart-shaped herb that glowed purple with power. Witnessing as the man ingested the herb and gained the powers of the panther. Eventually, he saw the man surrounded by his people doing the traditional salute of the Wakandan soldiers, and the man was dressed in a costume similar to his father's Black Panther suit. Only it was older and looked like it was made out of ordinary cloth or animal hide.

He also saw that while four of the tribes remained in the main area of Wakanda, one tribe seemed to be moving to the mountains that overlook Wakanda.

"_The warrior became king and the first Black Panther: the protector of Wakanda. Four tribes agreed to live under the king's rule, but the Jibari Tribe isolated themselves in the mountains. The Wakandans used Vibranium to develop technology far more advanced than any other nation! But as Wakanda thrived, the world around it descended further into chaos."_

As his father spoke these words, the boy saw the outside world descending deep into war and chaos. Armies fought, lives were lost, people were enslaved, and it didn't seem to be getting any better.

Eventually, he saw when Wakanda was first hidden by the barrier that keeps it hidden from the people of the outside world. No one can find Wakanda unless they know of the barrier and how to get through it.

"_To keep Vibranium safe, the Wakandans vowed to hide in plain sight, keeping the truth of their power from the outside world."_

"And we still hide, Baba?" the boy asked.

"Yes." replied T'Challa.

"...Why?"

T'Challa simply ruffled his son's hair and tucked him in for the night.

"I will tell you when you are older. Good night, Ben."

"Good night, Baba." the boy, Ben, yawned as he fell asleep.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**So, what do you think of the story so far? I haven't decided if this story takes place in the Gwen 10 Timeline or the No Watch Ben Timeline, but all you need to know is that in this story, Ben doesn't have an Omnitrix. And he probably won't get one. Now, I have a few questions for you all, so please answer them as best you can.**_

* * *

_When Ben becomes the Black Panther in this story, do you guys want someone from America and the Plumbers to challenge him for that right? If so, who do you want him to fight?_

_Do you guys want me to include Robin as a member of the Teen Titans in this story, or have him still as Batman's sidekick for the time being?_

_If I do decide to give Ben an Omnitrix later on in the story, what would you want its design and color to be?_

_And finally, do you want there to be bad blood between Ben and Gwen in this story?_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to answer my questions. And remember these words…**_

_**Wakanda forever!**_


End file.
